Cress
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Cress| jname=コーン| tmname=Corn| slogan=yes| sloganline=Triple Trouble!| image=Black White Cress.png| size=180px| caption=Artwork from Black and White | colors=yes| eyes=Blue| hair=Blue| gender=Male| hometown=Striaton City | region=Unova | relatives=Cilan, Chili (brothers)| trainer=yes| trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer | game=yes| leader=yes| gym=Striaton Gym| specialist=yes| type= types| badge=Badge#Trio Badge Trio Badge| team=no| brain=no| anime=yes| epnum=BW005 | epname=Triple Leaders, Team Threats! | generation= | games= | enva=Tom Wayland| java=Makoto Ishii| }} Cress (Japanese: コーン Corn) is one of the three Gym Leaders of Striaton City's Gym, known officially as the Striaton Gym. He specializes in . He gives the to Trainers that chose as their starter Pokémon if they defeat him. In the games Cress appears in as one of the Gym Leaders of Striaton City's Gym, alongside Cilan and Chili. This Gym is the first to be challenged by the player. Cress battles the player if is the chosen starter Pokémon. Trainers who defeat him will receive the Trio Badge, along with . During the two years between and , Cress, along with his brothers, retired from being Gym Leaders to train. Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Cress.png |prize= 1680 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Cress |game=BW |location=Striaton Gym |pokemon=2}} | | Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Tag Battle Cress can either be partnered with the player, or be one of his or her opponents. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite= mod 3}}|2=B2W2 Cress Back.png|0|1=Spr B2W2 Cress.png}} |prize= |14880 in Easy Mode, 17280 in Challenge Mode}} |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Cress |game=B2W2 |location=Striaton City |pokemon=3}} | |gender=male |back= mod 3}}|2=yes|0|1=no}} |type1=Water |ability=Reckless |held=Muscle Band |move1=Swagger|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Aqua Tail|move3type=Water|move3cat=Physical |move4=Double-Edge|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical }} | |gender=male |back= mod 3}}|2=yes|0|1=no}} |type1=Water |type2=Psychic |ability=Own Tempo |held=Leftovers |move1=Calm Mind|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Scald|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Flamethrower|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special }} | |gender=male |back= mod 3}}|2=yes|0|1=no}} |type1=Water |ability=Gluttony |held=Life Orb |move1=Scald|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Work Up|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} Pokémon World Tournament Cress uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. He will always lead with his signature Pokémon, . =Unova Leaders Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Cress.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Cress |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Cress.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Cress |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes Striaton Gym * Entering the Gym :Cilan: "Welcome to the Striaton City Pokémon Gym." :Chili: "I'm Chili! I light things up with Pokémon!" :Cress: "I'm a specialist, and my name is Cress. Pleased to make your acquaintance." :Cilan: "And my name is Cilan. I like Pokémon." :Cilan: "Um, you see... As for why the three of us, um, are all here is, well, er..." :Chili: "Oh, enough! Listen up! The three of us will decide whom you'll battle! It'll be based on the type of the first Pokémon you chose!" :Cress: "That is indeed the case. And the partner you first chose was type, it seems." * If the player's starter Pokémon is or :"How exceedingly lucky for you that you do not have to face me." * If the player's starter Pokémon is :"That is correct! It shall be I and my esteemed Water types that you must face in battle!" *Before battle :"What incredible luck for you--you get to battle the best among the three of us." * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss) :"I see... That might be a good attack." * After sending out last Pokémon :"I'll put all my hopes on my last Pokémon!" * Being defeated :"Lose? Me? I don't believe this." * After being defeated :"Why, you're quite remarkable. It's the Pokémon League's rule, so--please take this Badge." * After the battle (regardless of starter Pokémon) :"If there were 17 siblings in the Striaton City Gym... There could be a specialist for each type of Pokémon." * Post-game :"...We heard about the incident with N's Castle. If we had received the message in time, the three of us could have helped." Badge Case :The fundamentals of Pokémon battling are type matchups! They're important! Memory Link - A Triple Team * Striaton Restaurant - Present : (to ) "I hope today is a special day for you." : (After speaking to the other brothers) "A day that's important to me, Cress..." * Striaton Trainers' School - Flashback :"I guess you're right." :"You're overthinking it, but I can't say the possibility is zero." :"Based on your appearance, you must be the Shadow Triad. But why are you here?" :"We have to admit it. The three Leaders of Striaton City make one full-fledged Trainer." :"Of course, I, Cress, was thinking about that, too." :"OK. So as for the replacement Gym Leader..." * End of flashback (if initiated by Cress) :"Part of my past I want to forget... No, I mustn't forget it." Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"That is correct! It is I, Cress, Water-type enthusiast, whom you must face in battle!" * Before battle (second round) :"What incredible luck for you--you get to battle the best among the three of us." * Before battle (final round) :"Just as water flowing from high places to low places is natural, so is my victory." * Being defeated :"Lose? Me? I don't believe this." * If the player is defeated :"This is the appropriate result when I'm your opponent." * After being defeated :"How amazing! Even if there were a lot of reasons, you managed to defeat someone as impressive as me!" * After winning :"How amazing! Even if there were a lot of reasons, you managed to take on someone as impressive as me!" * In the lobby, after the tournament :"The pairings for the tournament partly contributed to your victory. Please keep training. I plan on retraining myself with the aim of defeating you after you've become even stronger." Striaton City - Striaton Restaurant *Asking to team up :(first visit)"I'm a Water-type specialist, and my name is Cress. Pleased to make your acquaintance. You there. Would you be so kind as to be my partner in a battle with my siblings?" :(subsequent visits)"What do you think? Will you partner up with me and compete with my siblings?" ::No: "Oh, what's this? I'm amazed you turned me, Cress, down." ::Yes: "That's wonderful. With me, Cress, as your partner, victory is assured." *Before battle :"That is correct! It shall be I and my esteemed Water types that you must face in battle! Let's us begin, then! In garde, user of Pokémon -- Cilan -- and of Pokémon -- Chili!" *After battle (victorious) :(on stage)"My attacks flow like water. You were blessed with an amazing partner." :(main area)"Battling together with you helped me find new potential in myself. That's what I think. I'd like it if you were to team up with me tomorrow as well." *If loses to the player :"Lose? Me? I don't believe this!" *After battle (loses to the player) :"Losing made me realize something. If I were to team up with you, our onslaught would be like a torrent!" National Gymquirer :Jingle: "Woo hoo! All right! It's 'The National Gymquirer'!" :Page: "That's right! We collect the hottest gossip about Gym Leaders seen around town! Here is today's letter. From someone going by the name Cafélover! Thank yooou! 'Recently, I saw Striaton Gym's three Gym Leaders, and they were all out of order! Like, Chili was Cilan, and Cilan was Cress!' Hmmm. Well, I'm not saying you're crazy, but...are you sure they weren't just standing in front of a mirror? 'The National Gymquirer'! We eagerly await your letters!" Artwork Sprites In the anime Cress debuted in Triple Leaders, Team Threats! alongside his brothers, and fellow Gym Leaders and Chili. Along with Chili, he first appeared when Cilan brings to the Gym, where he then proceeded to take his drink order. Ash declined, saying that he wanted to battle the Gym Leader, and as he got up to leave, Cress and his brothers introduced themselves as the leaders. They then led Ash to the battleground, where they introduced their individual Pokémon. He was the second to battle Ash, and proceeded to defeat , despite his Panpour's type disadvantage. At the beginning of Dreams by the Yard Full!, he and his brothers presented the to Ash. Later, he and Chili said goodbye to Cilan, who had decided to travel with Ash and . He appeared in a flashback in A Connoisseur's Revenge!, where he and Chili informed Burgundy that Cilan had gone on a journey and could not battle her again. In A Call for Brotherly Love!, Cress informed Cilan over the phone of the reason why Chili was not at the Gym. Contrary to what Chili had said, he had not left in order to study but had run away. Chili had asked him the night he ran away why he kept losing. Cress told him that he focused too much on offense while giving little consideration to defense. As he feared, Chili took it as an insult and ran away. Cress was pleased when Cilan told him he would help Chili with his battle style and help get his confidence back and thanked him for it. Cress appeared in a fantasy along with Chili in A Surface to Air Tag Battle Team! and in a flashback in Curtain Up, Unova League!. He also made cameo appearances in the ending Let's Join Hands and in the ending credits of Genesect and the Legend Awakened. In Survival of the Striaton Gym!, it was revealed that Cress, as well as Chili, had lost to Morana, and had Cilan not defeated her, they would have lost the Striaton Gym. After Cilan's victory, he returned to Striaton City alongside Chili. Character Cress, like his brothers, tends to speak about Pokémon in relation to their element, in this case, water. Unlike his brothers, Cress tends to speak about himself in third-person in the Japanese version. All the brothers tend to use hand positions like rock, paper, and scissors—in Cress's case, he tends to accentuate words with his fingers. Pokémon This listing is of Cress's known in the : was given to Cress at a young age when his brothers were also given their first Pokémon. It first appeared when Cress showed what Pokémon he has and scans it on his Pokédex. It was shown to be an extremely powerful Pokémon, able to defeat Pikachu without suffering any damage despite having a type-disadvantage. It was the second Pokémon to face Ash in his Gym battle, Ash used .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=石井真 Makoto Ishii |en=Tom Wayland |zh_cmn=詹雅菁 Zhān Yǎjīng |cs=Marek Libert |da=Thomas Kirk Jan Tellefsen |no=Scott Maurstad |pl=Łukasz Węgrzynowski (BW005-BW006) Józef Pawłowski (BW058) Karol Osentowski (BW140) |pt_br=Daniel Figueira |es_la=Manuel Díaz |es_eu=Sergio García Marín (BW005-BW103) Álvaro Ramos Toajas (BW140)}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Cress, along with brothers Chili and Cilan, are the triplet Gym Leaders of the Striaton Gym. Although they each got their Gym Leader job individually, they were assigned to one Gym. It is later revealed that they were given the shared job to help teach newer Trainers about type advantages. Due to the type they each specialize in, it was the perfect job for them. Cress and his brothers are first seen in 's imagination as he sets out on his journey to beat the Pokémon League. Cress later appears in person at the Striaton Gym with his brothers. With the help of his Panpour, Cress serves tea to Black to signal the start of their Gym battle against the challenger. Although only Black challenged the Gym, the brothers allow his friends, and , to challenge it as well. After Black, Cheren, and Bianca clear the Gym challenge, they face the Striaton triplets in a battle. Due to the type advantage their Pokémon have over their opponents, Cress and his brothers prove to be powerful Trainers. Despite the clear advantage they had over their opponents, Cress and his brothers are defeated when Black has his Tep use Pansage's fallen leaves to revive his teammates, allowing them to win the battle 3 to 2. Having lost the battle, Cress presents the challengers with the . Sometime later, Cress and his brothers prepare to head out to an unknown location. The brothers later confront the Shadow Triad near the P2 Laboratory. They reveal that even though they weren't at Nacrene City during the Dark Stone incident, they were assigned to follow their enemies if the other Gym Leaders were defeated. The Shadow Triad prove to be very powerful foes, and even after evolving their Pokémon, Cress and his brothers still weren't strong enough to defeat them. Suddenly, the Gym Leaders are saved by , who had been watching the battle with its mentors. Believing that the Striaton Gym Leaders to be the better humans, Keldeo attacks the Shadow Triad. Before it can continue, the Shadow Triad attack Keldeo and trap it. Keldeo's mentors, , , and jump down to save it by attacking the Shadow Triad along with Cress, Cilan, and Chili. He, like his brothers, tends to move his arms in a certain position. In Cress's case, they are kept crossed in front of his chest. Pokémon is Cress's only known Pokémon that first appeared as a . Along with being his main Pokémon, Simipour assists Cress and his brothers in the kitchen by pouring water for tea. It, as a Panpour, was used against Black, Cheren, and Bianca in a Gym battle. Despite proving powerful, they are defeated after the time limit ends after Chili's Pansear is defeated, making the challengers' win with 3 to 2. Later, it was used to battle the Shadow Triad in a Triple Battle. Although the battle was tough, Panpour was given a Water Stone, enabling it to evolve into a Simipour to become stronger. Despite this power up, it was still being defeated before , , and , attacked both groups to rescue the Keldeo the Shadow Triad had captured.}} In the Pocket Monsters BW Good Partners manga Cress first appeared in BWGP03. Aside from being a Gym Leader, he was a teacher in a Trainers' School located in Striaton City. When Takurō and Mashiro went to the school, Cress told them about Bado and explained as to who he was. Professor Juniper had him teach the two about the basics of Pokémon while they were there. He gave them an assignment to do. While Mashiro was able to finish it, Takurō had to stay behind. Later, he appeared in Takurō's flashback where he advised him to go to Wellspring Cave in order to go to the next town as going to different places is an important part of being a Trainer. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In the manga, Cress appears along with his brothers Cilan and Chili. They are seen in PMBW02, where and his Pokémon visit a restaurant owned by the three brothers. tries to instigate a fight between the brothers, but fails on many occasions. Pokémon This listing is for Cress's Pokémon in the Pocket Monsters BW manga. is the only known Pokémon of Cress's. It was sent out while he, Cilan and Chili were battling Red's Clefairy. Unfortunately, Clefairy took the attacks the elemental monkeys were using and made himself some green tea.}} Trivia * His Japanese Leader title, shared with Cilan and Chili, is . * Cress is the only Gym Leader whom has lost to in an official Gym and hasn't needed to rematch in order to earn the Gym's Badge. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Anime characters Category:Water-type Trainers Category:Gym Leaders Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pocket Monsters BW characters de:Colin es:Maíz fr:Noa it:Maisello ja:コーン zh:寇恩